


Snapshots

by J_Peachy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Lying around lj for ages, M/M, figured I'd air them out a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Peachy/pseuds/J_Peachy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito gets drunk at night. You think he'd learn by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snapshots #1 (Play/Frank)

**Author's Note:**

> This story's been hiding in LiveJournal for a long time, figured I'd air it out a bit here. Part of a short set of snapshots I'm working on based on Asami and Akihito's life together- prior to the most recent chapter, of course.

A pillow hit Asami smack on the face, jolting him awake. He turned around to see Akihito bending over him, grinning. His cheeks were flushed.

Asami sighed. “You’re drunk.”

“Yup!”

“Is it Saturday again?”

“Don’t be such a baastard.” Akihito aimed another pillow, missed and fell. Asami caught him, arms curling around his waist. Akihito pouted.

“ ‘M bored.”

“And its 3 in the morning.” Asami closed his eyes. “Go to sleep.”

“Fuck you.” Asami opened his eyes to find Akihito staring at him, blushing furiously. He let a smirk curl his lips. A drunk Akihito was always adorable. And the boy in his arms was just begging for it.

“What?” Akihito said, propping himself closer. His chin rested on Asami’s arm and Asami found himself on the receiving end of a frank, assessing gaze.

“What what?”

“You. You looking at me. Why?”

“Because I could just eat you up.”

Akihito snorted. “Whatta-bilism is bad, y’know?”

“Cannibalism.” Asami let his thumb run over Akihito’s lips.

“Whatever. Don’t be scary. I know you’re not scary.”

“Mmm. Yes.” A warm tongue replaced the thumb. Akihito leaned into it and Asami let himself sink into a rare indulgence of the Akihito experience. The boy was quick and fiery, always on the verge of escape even with the tentative relationship they had worked out, almost slipping through his fingers. But he took his time, twining strands around his hands and feeling hard swathes of muscle below the thin cloth.

They parted, a long strand of saliva separating them. The boy was more flushed than before, tongue running over swollen lips. Asami lay back and watched him. Akihito licked his lips and leaned forward.

Asami closed his eyes when he felt the soft tentative kisses on his neck. Akihito curled into him, fitting just perfectly, his hands roaming hesitantly. Slow tonight. Enough time for…indulgence.

Sometime later, they both lay awake, the sweat drying on their bodies. With the warm weight to his side, Asami was almost drifting off when Akihito murmured, “’M not that drunk, y’know.” One hand tightened and he snuggled closer.

Asami smiled. “Of course you’re not.” He listened for the certain to come expletive but Akihito was asleep. Asami joined him soon enough.


	2. Snapshots#2- This Was a Really Good Idea (No)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally part of the Snapshots series but since I have two Drunk Aki fics on record, I think I'll upload both.

“This is the first episode of ‘Takaba Akihito’s Life with Assholes’.” Akihito whispered into the handycam he was currently holding aimed at himself. He was also perched on a counter in Asami’s kitchen. It was 3 a.m. And yes, he might be  _slightly_ drunk.

“We hope to show you amazing things which may happen in the life of one single photographer who happens to live with an Asshole”- at this word Akihito’s voice rose dramatically, “-and knows a  _thing or two_ about surviving.”

This was an  _excellent_ idea. Why didn’t he have this idea before? What a good idea. He should get up early more often and get drunk and make videos with his borrowed handycam. He looked to the empty beer cans to the side. They glinted in the faint light. Akihito took it to mean they agreed with him.

There was a muffled sound from Asami- _their_ \- bedroom and Akihito swung the camera dramatically towards it. He dropped from the counter, ninja-like, and crept stealthily towards the room (well he might have wobbled a  _little_ and maybe tripped a couple of dozen times, no biggie). Reaching the room, he carefully pushed open the door.

The room was not in complete darkness; a softly lit nightlight at one end threw shadows onto Asami’s sleeping face. Funnily enough, the man looked almost calm when he slept. Wonder what he dreamed of. Probably messily butchering innocent people.

Well, that was about to change. Akihito crept to the bedside and aimed the cam at Asami’s face.

“This is the Asshole in his lair at night.” He whispers. “Don’t be fooled by that sexy face. He dreams of drowning innocent puppies.” He stopped for dramatic effect. And then continued, “ _And he doesn’t like sweet things.”_

For a moment, he imagined legions of imaginary audiences gasping in horror. An imaginary mother clapped her imaginary hands over her imaginary daughter’s imaginary ears.

“But brave reporter Takaba Akihito,” continued Akihito dramatically, “risks his life everyday to bring you updates on the situation. Tomorrow we will try to observe the Asshole in his natural-“

“Takaba?”

One bleary eye was open and glaring at him. It was Asami in his ‘either-I-fuck-you-or-I-fall-asleep-right-now’ phase. Akihito waved at him.

“Hey!”

The other eye opened. This was definitely shifting into ‘I-will-now-fuck-you” stage.

“What are you doing?”

“Filming you.” Said Akihito helpfully, the contribution of sleeplessness, drunkenness and incapability of lying to Asami all crashing into him at once.

Now both eyes were wide open and Asami was propping himself up on elbow, frowning slightly. “Why? And for that matter, what time is it?”

“Very, very late.” Akihito answered. “Or very, very early.” He looked into the cam and announced, “Brave Reporter Takaba Akihito Just Made a Joke!” Somewhere, legions of imaginary audiences broke into applause.

“Akihito,” said Asami in disbelief, “are you drunk? _Again?_ ”

“Yes.” Well, no point lying about that. The beer cans, all the way from the kitchen, agreed with him again.

Asami seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before falling back to his default expression of combined smirk and ‘don’t-trust-me-yet-I-could-throw-you-on-that-bed-and-fuck-you-thouroughly”.

Akihito  _hated_ that expression.

“Dare I ask why?”

“Because.” That was a good start. Akihito frowned. “It was night.”

Asami waited. Akihito looked at him expectantly.

“Go on.” Asami said encouragingly.

“I woke up.” He was getting into the flow of it now.

“And you decided to go into the kitchen and drink till you were dead drunk?”

“No. no, no!” cried Akihito in frustration. Dammit, he was doing so well too! “You missed a  _step_!”

“Oh?” Asami raised an eyebrow.

“I. was.  _Thirsty._ ” Akihito explained, with pauses in between in case Asami couldn’t understand.

Asami pressed his fingers into the bridge of his nose. “And you couldn’t drink water because?”

“Pssh. Water’s for  _pussies._ ”

Asami sighed.

“Come to bed, Akihito,” he said, pushing the covers back (Akihito  _refused_ to admit the shiver those words sent up his spine…except, he did just admit it. Damn, he was drunker than he thought.)

It  _was_ cold and Akihito happily scooted into the warmth of the blankets ( _and Asami’s body_ ). Asami pushed him back down, the familiar weight heavy and comforting and Akihito felt himself grow sleepy and his handycam began to-

“Oh!” he sat up. Asami groaned and covered his face.

“What now?”

Akihito waved the handycam in front of Asami’s face till the older man grabbed his hand and glared at him.

“I have to upload this to Youtube.” Akihito explained.

In hindsight, maybe telling him wasn’t the best idea ever.

“Let me see that.” Akihito handed over the handycam to the hand extended towards him. He sat, rocking back and forth, as Asami watched the video.

A few minutes passed.

“Well.” Asami spoke finally. His lips were twitching. If Akihito wasn’t so drunk, he’d swear the bastard was trying not to laugh.

“Maybe you can upload it in the morning.”

“I might forget in the morning.” Akihito pouted.

“People are going to be asleep now.” Asami said. His lips were twitching again. “Why don’t you upload it in the morning when everyone’s awake?”

Akihito considered this. It was a good point. He nodded. Asami the Bastard had a good point.

(Maybe he’d incorporate this in his next video.)

“Okay.” He agreed cheerfully and crawled back under the cover. He felt Asami’ arm come around him and pull him closer. He let himself snuggle a little.

“Goodnight, asshole.” He murmured.

He felt the smile on the top of his head. “Good night, little idiot.”

 


	3. Snapshots#3 Time/Talk (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time this was written, I was mildly obsessed with Doctor Who. So um, ignore the slight fangirling. I promise you I'm also laughing at myself.

“-So he a time traveler, ok-“

“Typical.”

“No wait listen, he’s a time traveler, more like a Time Lord and get this, he’s an Alien.”

“….”

“Wait, not capitalized like, because that’s a different alien…”

“….”

“Oh c’mon! He travels around in a box which is bigger in the inside than the outside and he goes to any point in time and space!”

“…He’s more than a time traveler if he can travel through time and space.”

“Well, duh! It’s because he’s got that machine, that tardy-thingy, wait what was it-“

“The TARDIS?”

“Yes, that’s right! Wait, do you know about it?”

“Better than you, it seems.”

“Hey, I just started watching it! I haven’t got the hang of all the fancy names yet-“

“Clearly.”

“And there are way too many characters! Also, like a bazlillion seasons. I don’t know how I’m supposed to cover them all….I think I might be a little addicted.”

“I’m not the one who made you start watching them.”

“oh please. Who was the one who said I could watch whatever I wanted-“

“As long as you kept QUIET. You were driving me up the wall. You were driving Kirishima up the wall.”

“Hey, I was bored. Also, I had a cold and you kept me locked up in the house and refused to let me out. What’s a man to do?”

“You had a fever. A fever, which I may add, only existed because an idiotic photographer decided to spend the night in heavy rainfall trying to take an impossible photograph.”

“It was not an impossible photograph, I would have managed it-“

“-if you haven’t fainted from a cold and high fever?” (heavy sarcasm) “But of course. Forgive me for thinking you had any common sense at all.”

“…”(faint muttering of ‘you bastard’)

(sigh) “If you’re done now, I’m going to sleep.”

“…Wait! I didn’t finish telling you the rest of the plot!”

“…Somehow, my imaginings of the post coital talk was different.”

“Huh? Like what?”

“You were unconscious and I was asleep.”

“Asshole! Its not that easy to get away from me! Wait…you mean, you had…”

“…?”

“Um, different…um, post-coital conversations with you other…lovers before?”

“Ah.” (smirk) “I was wondering why you blushed. Why, are you jealous?”

“What the hell-no! Where’d that come from? If you don’t want to tell me, that is fine.”

(laughs) “Well they were certainly nothing like the talk I had with you regarding those mafia games you play.”

“Oh c’mon, atleast I got you to play them! Admit they were awesome.”

“Akihito-“

“Admit they were awesome.”

(sigh) “No amount of oddly shaped melee weapons-“

“STOP BRINGING YOUR REALISM INTO THIS.”

“If you insist. Though, if you expect to find large gatherings of random yakuza members, I’ll ask you to rethink your next big scoop.”

“AAGH! NO STOP IT. LEAVE MY BABY ALONE.”

(chuckles)

“….no wait. You distracted me. So what were the talks like?”

“Why do you want to know so much?” (smiles)

“Just…curiosity.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”

“How did I know you were going to say that?”

(smirks)

“Jerk.”

“Odd, most of my past lovers said the opposite. Mostly along the lines of my prowess in bed.”

“Your post coital talk was about how good you were in bed? Jeez. That is boring.”

“Hmm. That’s true.”

“I mean, there’s only so many ‘oh, Asami-sama you were AMAZING’(high falsetto) that a person can hear.”

“Well,” (purrs) “I’ve yet to hear it from you.”

“No-no, wait! We just did that! My ass can’t take much more!”

…..

……

(About an hour later)

“Ungh….you utter bastard…”

“….”

“DON’T YOU DAMN WELL SMIRK AT ME! MY ASS HURTS!”

“You were asking for it.”

“….Bastard.”

“Anyway, where were we? Ah. Post- Coital discussions.”

“Yeah and Dr. Who.”

“….”

“Fine, post-coital discussion, though I am telling you the plot soon, I swear because its awesome and you need to hear it. See, he goes back in time and he doesn’t die, he regenerates and not normally either he…”

“Akihito.”

“What? Its cool. He changes his face while regenerating! How is that not awesome? Tell me your other talks were more interesting than this, I dare you.”

“…As I recall, one of them involved gun control.”

“W-What?”

“Yes and whether I could clear up the Taiwan route.”

“Asami.”

(smirk) “She was quite helpful. Fastest job I’ve ever seen.”

“….What was her name?”


	4. Snapshots#3 Time/Talk (Part 2)

“Her name? Hmm….Marie, I think. At least that’s what she called herself.”

“She…she was foreign?”

“French, I think. She certainly spoke it and Japanese fluently.”

“Do you speak French?”

(smiles) “Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?”

“…Now that’s just mean.”

“I also speak English, German and a smattering of Russian and Chinese, if you want a list of my other accomplishments.”

“…I can play the piano.”

“…..”

“Pretty well, actually.” (pause) “Don’t give me that look, I can. Buy me a piano and I’ll show you.”

“Hmm. I might just do that.”

“Anyway, what did Marie and you talk about?”

“I told you.”

“Apart from gun control laws?”

“Not that much. As I recall, she didn’t have much energy left and we didn’t have that many sessions together.”

“Sessions?”

“That’s what she liked to call them.”

“…You –what. W-what kind of people did you-!”

“Now is my turn. What kind of people did you sleep with, Akihito?”

“….”

“Ah.”

“W-what’s that supposed to mean, bastard! I-I’m just trying to remember!”

(delicately) “Too many of them, I suppose.”

“Well, there was this one girl…”

“…”

“No seriously, there was! There was a party and she was a bit drunk and stuff…”

“Did you actually sleep with her?” (raises eyebrow)

“Yes! Or, no maybe not…completely. In the traditional sense…yes.”

“….”

“Fine, she fell asleep before I could do anything. Happy now?”

(smirk)

(sulks) “I’m going to sleep, asshole.”

“Not so fast.” (catches around the waist) “If I must face the inquisition, so must you. What was the name of the girl you nearly slept with?”

(warily) “Why do you want to know?”

“The same reason you wanted to know mine. Simple curiosity.”

(grins) “Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”

“I’m much more than a mere cat, Akihito.”

“….Woah, the way you said that, it was creepy.” (shivers) 

“Yes, it works fantastically well with people I intend to torture.”

“…..”

“Or seduce. Whichever comes first.”

“Asami- No, just no. I do not want to know.”

(grin) “So what was her name?”

“…It might have been Naoko.”

“Might?”

“Well we were both very drunk, and um-“

“You didn’t quite catch her name?”

“Not right at the moment.”

“So how did you know her name ‘might’ be Naoko?”

“She was gone in the morning, so I asked Kou. He was even worse off than I was, but he remember only two dark haired girls being at the party and one was Naoko so…yeah.”

“So there a 50% chance that she isn’t Naoko?”

“Kinda, yes.”

“Really, Akihito. I thought you might at least remember the only girl you took to bed, even if nothing came of it.”

“H-Hey! She wasn’t the only girl!”

“Oh really? Name the others then.”

“…”

“There you go then.”

“Oh yeah, bastard? Let’s see you name your first time then!”

“Certainly. His name was Yukito. We were in junior high together.”

“…His? Your first time was with a guy?”

(smirks) “Is there something wrong with that?”

“N-No. Not really.”

“I was fifteen at the time and we went to a bar and got drunk. It was his first time tasting alcohol.”

“And you took advantage of that, didn’t you?”

“It was the other way around actually.”

“Wait…you mean he took advantage of you? ….Wow, I feel wrong even saying it.”

(smirk) “Well I’m not saying that I didn’t welcome it at the time.”

“You’re just so….” (shakes head, speechless)

“Charming? Delightful? An utter sex god?”

“…..honestly, I was going to say an utter ass but even that’s too good for you now.”

(grins) “One day you’re going to run out of insults for me and then what’s going to happen?”

“They’ll invent new ones just to fit you. ‘The Great Asami Ryuichi’s List of Appropriate Derogatory Words.”

“ Such big words, Akihito.” (Smirks) “The Great Asami Ryuichi? Is that a compliment I hear from you?”

“Ass. I’m going to sleep now- Mmmph!”

“So soon? In the middle of such a scintillating conversation?”

“That’s the third fucking time bastard. I swear, if I can’t go to work tomorrow ‘cos my ass is to sore I’ll-I’ll-“

“Ah. You’ll what? Pout your pretty lips at me? Can tell you all the good it’l-“

Asami’s words were cut off as Akihito straddled him and kissed him, pushing him back against the cushions. Asami’s arms came around to hold him in place, even as he felt the boy’s pulse flutter against his.

It would be his own fault, Asami thought lazily between kisses, if the brat couldn’t get out of bed in the morning.


End file.
